The Beauty of Fear
by themudbloodsspeak
Summary: Dare to discover the beauty of fear. Please note, this story takes a while to get to the climax, so if you're not a long-term reader, I don't recommend this for you. Thanks, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: All Characters and locations belong to JKR. The only thing I own is the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dramione:<p>

_The Beauty of Fear._

"But I love you Draco! Why don't you understand?" screeched Pansy Parkinson, throwing a cushion across the almost-empty common room.

"I can't be with you, Parkinson," said Draco, looking away.

"Don't call me by my last name," said Pansy warningly. At that, Draco Malfoy started to walk out of the Slytherin common room.

"Wait—Draco, where are you going? This isn't finished!" Pansy screeched, though she stayed still.

"It's been finished," said Draco quietly, taking one last look at Pansy before he walked out of the doors.

"How did it go? Is she alright?" asked Hermione Granger, who seemed to be waiting for Draco.

"I don't think she's alright. But does it doesn't matter. I've got you, haven't I?" said Draco, looking at Hermione.

"Yes...But do you want her hurt, Draco? You've still got classes with her, you know. It's quite uncomfortable if you don't make sure she's not hurt…" Hermione suggested as the two of them started to walk.

"She'll be fine," said Draco reassuringly.

"If you're sure… Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere," Draco said.

"Is the library alright? I want to check out a new book…." Hermione trailed off, apparently lost in thought.

"Of course, love," said Draco, smiling sweetly.

They both made their way to the library, Draco scowling at some of the passer-bys that were staring at the pair as if to say, _don't say anything_. Hermione took note of this and decided to walk a tiny bit faster than she had been, feeling uncomfortable.

Finally reaching the library, Hermione's eyes brightened.

_She looks so happy_, Draco thought.

Smiling, she took various books from the shelves, flipping the pages, wondering which ones to pick, and Draco helped her reach some of the high shelves. Hermione was so caught up in finding a book that she didn't notice Draco staring at her adoringly.

_I'm so glad she's mine. She's perfect_.

Finally, when Hermione found the book she was looking for, they both left the library, Hermione with a small, leather book in hand with a title that was too small for Draco to read.

"Where next, my love?" asked Draco, wanting to spend more time with her.

"Anywhere," said Hermione.

They walked and walked, Hermione just caught up in her book. They looked through empty corridors, but none of them suited their interest.

Hermione, suddenly having an idea, led the way. Soon they came to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom door. "Shall we go in, then?" suggested Hermione. Draco shrugged and Hermione pushed the door open and Draco followed, making sure no one was watching.

As soon as Draco walked in, Hermione stood there, frozen, glaring at a girl who sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. She looked up, and to Draco's horror, he realized it was Pansy Parkinson.

"So is _this_ why you dumped me, Draco? For this—this filthy _mudblood_?" Screeched Pansy, tears streaming down her face and gesturing at Hermione.

"Don't call her that," said Draco dangerously.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed, "You've been called her that for—for _years!_ And—and now that you've gotten all cozy with _her_, you expect me to stop? After all this time, Draco—Draco, I loved you—"

"Stop," Draco ordered. Hermione was frozen still, behind Draco, staring at Pansy with confusion. Slowly, he drew his wand, hiding it behind his back.

"What _now_, Draco? I'm serious! I loved you—from—from first year! I thought—I though you felt the same," said Pansy sadly.

"Obviously not," said Draco harshly. "There is nothing between us, Parkinson—"

"_DON'T CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME_,"

"I'll do whatever I please, _Parkinson,_" said Draco strongly. At his last word, Pansy began to cry again. "Let's go, _Hermione_," said Draco, gesturing Hermione to the door and putting his wand back in his pocket. Hermione hesitated, still looking at Pansy, and then slowly walked towards the door. With one last look at Pansy, she walked out, feeling stunned at what just happened.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Yay! I edited it for you guys so it makes more sense!

Ahha, please review?

I love you all!

-Xan

P.S. it gets more interesting, if you're a newcomer! I promise! :)


	2. Chapter 2

POTIONS CLASS

"You will try your best at making this potion, and I will assign you a partner," said Snape, as he summoned a piece of parchment with names listed. He began to read off the list. "Potter and Malfoy," he began. There was a groan and a small "but sir," from Harry, but Snape continued to read. Reluctantly, Harry partnered with Draco and sat down at a nearby table in the back of the classroom.

After everyone was partnered up, (Ron with Dean Thomas), the only two left were Hermione and Pansy. "Being an insufferable know-it-all has its perks you know. I assume you know who you're working with, Ms. Granger?" Snape said, smirking. Hermione gave a weak, "yes sir," and sat down at the table in front of Draco and Harry. Reluctantly, Pansy rolled her eyes and sat with Hermione, moving the chair as far away from her as she could get without leaving the table.

Hermione cleared her throat quietly and said, "O—okay, so since we've got to do this together, I suggest we prepare the ingredients half and half? You'll do six and I'll do six?"

"I'm not stupid, Granger, I can do the math," Pansy sneered.

"V-very well, then. I'll do the bottom section," Hermione agreed. Both Pansy and Hermione gathered their ingredients and set off to work.

Meanwhile, from behind the two girls, Draco was admiring Hermione's take on being partnered with a girl she didn't like. "All right then, _Potter, _what do you suggest we do?" said Draco, slightly frustrated with the close-to-nothing work they had done.

"Probably something like them," suggested Harry, gesturing at Pansy and Hermione, "They've got more work done than us."

"Fine," Draco agreed, "I'll do the bottom half." And like the girls, the boys set off to work.

Within ten minutes, the girls had finished preparing the ingredients and were ready to stir and brew their ingredients. As they did so, they worked somewhat well together, Pansy still throwing insults at Hermione every 30 seconds. Nevertheless, until the end of the lesson, they continued to work.

Draco and Harry, Hermione and Pansy managed to finish brewing the potion, hoping to pass the assignment. After cleaning up and bottling a sample of the potion, class was dismissed.

Harry and Ron immediately paired off and waited for Hermione who wanted to stay with Draco. "Go on, I'll catch up with you at dinner," Hermione called. Harry nodded, thinking nothing of it, and the two boys walked off, discussing the stupidity of the recent Potions lesson.

Hermione, who was waiting for Draco watched them as they left. As Draco approached her, she began to speak, "you know, you could try being friends with him," she suggested, turning to Draco.

"He hates me too much, Granger. I tried first year, remember?" He said.

"Try again? Just once more?" Hermione pleaded as they started walking, "it would mean a lot, you know…"

"Alright, alright," agreed Draco reluctantly. Hermione hugged him as a thank you. Luckily, the corridor was cleared and no one saw the odd pairing embrace.

"Where do you want to go, Draco? Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? asked Hermione sweetly.

"No, not after last time," Draco said firmly.

"Then where?" asked Hermione.

"I'll show you," said Draco quietly, and he didn't say another word. Cautiously, he walked through the corridors, Hermione at his side, and slowly, he led the way to an old, empty and unused classroom.

"Why here?" Hermione asked gently.

"It's quieter," answered Draco.

"Well, what do you want to do, then?" asked Hermione, who felt like she was asking too many questions.

"Anything you want, Granger," said Draco, looking around at the broken down, old classroom.

There were old chalkboard pieces, about where the actual chalkboard should be. There was a thickly dusted window which brought in no light from the outside. Overturned trash cans gave clues that the classroom remained unused for a reason. The obviously dark classroom didn't suit Hermione, so she decided to lighten it up, just for fun.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she said, casting a brilliant light upon the dark classroom. Her Patronus, an otter, zoomed around the room.

"_Orchideous_," whispered Draco, and flowers shot out of his wand and into his hands.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Hermione said, casting her wand on the new flowers. She scattered them around the floor and in the corners.

She began to walk around the room, fixing the overturned trash cans, tracing small hearts in the thickness of the dust. Satisfied with what she'd done to brighten the classroom, she sat down on a half-broken, old desk.

Draco walked over to Hermione, and sat down next to her. He cast "_Reducio"_ on one of the flowers he had just conjured. He put the shrunken flower in her hair and sat close, next to her. She smiled and leaned on Draco's shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're amazing." She smiled weakly at him and he put her arm around her. Together, they sat in a comfortable silence, watching the brightly lit otter fly around them.

END OF CHAPTER 2

ϟ ϟ ϟ

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Romantic, eh? :)

Newly revised, hope you guys like it!

Review if you like, Love Xan! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi! Hermione, what kept you so long?" said Ron when Hermione arrived, late for dinner in the Great Hall.

"I—I wanted to stop by the library," Hermione said hastily covering her tracks. Ron shrugged it off and continued eating. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She helped herself to some food, but just stared at it. She was too happy to eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Harry, noticing her staring at her food.

"Oi! You haven't quit eating just for spew again, have you?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"_No_, Ron, I'm just not hungry," said Hermione plainly, "and it's not _spew_—"

"It's S.P.E.W, yeah yeah," Ron said, waving his hand dismissively. He continued to eat his chicken, looking lost in it. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Hermione," said Harry, speaking up, "What's in your hair?" He was pointing at the flower in her hair.

"Oh, that—that's nothing," she answered, taking the pink flower out of her hair and staring at it. She held it close to her heart, thinking about Draco. Neither Harry, nor Ron noticed her swooning over a flower; and she just watched them eat.

After the boys were finally done eating, the trio went upstairs, back to their common room. The three plopped down on their favorite chairs and Hermione started the fire, careful not to lose the flower, still in her hand. Though, wanting to break the silence, Hermione asked Harry, "So how was working with Draco, Harry?"

"Since when do you call Malfoy _Draco_?" Ron interrogated.

"Why does it _matter_, Ron?" Hermione shot back.

"I was just wondering…" said Ron, looking the slightest bit hurt.

"So, _Harry_, how was working with Draco?" Hermione asked again.

"Fine. We copied off of your idea with Parkinson, by the way," said Harry.

"Doesn't surprise me," muttered Hermione.

"What did you get at the library?" Ron piped up.

"What?" asked Hermione, slightly confused.

"You said you went to the library before dinner," said Ron, as though it was obvious.

"I—oh. I got this little leather book that I thought looked interesting. It's titled, _Initima_. Hold on, I've got it here." And Hermione pulled open her bag, knowing exactly where to find the book. Harry and Ron exchanged glances when she came pulled out a small, leather book, with indeed the engraving, _Initima_ as the title. There was no sign of an author's name.

"What's it about?" asked Harry curiously.

"I'm not sure, actually, I didn't quite look it through," said Hermione, flipping through the pages. "That's funny…."

"Hmm?" asked Ron.

"N-nothing…" said Hermione softly. "I—I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, then," said Harry, though Hermione was already halfway to her dormitory. She tore across the room, towards her four-poster and opened the book and carefully placing the bright pink flower on her nightstand.

She whirled around, looking to make sure that she was the only one there. She opened to the first page of _Initima_ and began to read. The first page was in another language that Hermione could not detect. But at the end of the paragraph, in English, it said, "The Beauty of Fear". Hermione pondered for hours about what it meant, and it drove her mad that she didn't know. Finally, she fell asleep wondering.

_She was surrounded by a large group of Hogwarts students, along with Draco, Harry and Ron who were all taunting her. "You are worthless, filthy little Mudblood," Draco had said, kicking her in the face. He then turned to Pansy Parkinson whom he kissed brutally and rubbed her waist repeatedly. Then, Harry came up to her, dressed in black and punched her in the stomach, and Ron came and spit on her face. She lied there, defenseless, without a wand, and hurt that her friends and her boyfriend would say things like that. "I just want you to love me," she said, tears falling slowly out of her eyes. _

END OF CHAPTER 3

ϟ ϟ ϟ

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Newly revised!

I hope you guys like it!

Love, Xan!

P.S. Review if you like, it makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke, sweating, with _Initima_ in hand. She looked down at what she was holding and stared at the book for a while, wondering. Once she arose from her bed, she realized that no one else was in her dormitory.

_Maybe they've all gone down to breakfast. _

She got dressed and quickly rushed down to the Great Hall (with _Initima_ in her hand). Once she arrived at the Great Hall, she quickly scanned the room for Harry and Ron; but to no avail.

She decided to eat alone, and fast. After she finished eating, she spent her Sunday in the library all day, trying to figure out what _Initima_ meant. She searched thoroughly through the bookshelves, tracing the Restricted Section; but she knew Madam Pince would catch her, so she dared not.

Instead, she endlessly searched and searched through translation books, but to her misfortune, she couldn't find any English word that matched with _Initima_.

Finally realizing how hungry she was, considering she missed lunch, she went down to the Great Hall again. _Initima_ in hand, she walked down the corridors, deep in thought, wondering where Harry and Ron had been all day.

When she reached the Great Hall, she walked about two steps, when suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist and whispered, "Come with me." Her eyes and mouth were covered by two dark, slightly sweaty hands. They started pulling her away, in a direction which she did not know. And as much as she struggled, no one in the Great Hall seemed to notice Hermione Granger being dragged away against her will.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Who—are—you?" she screeched when her mouth was finally uncovered.

"Relax," whispered an unrecognizable voice. "You're safe with us."

"Well, I don't _feel_ safe! Will—you—let—me—go!" screamed Hermione, feeling helpless.

"Don't worry, love, you're alright," came a deep, soothing voice that seemed to be coming from Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly relieved, but didn't let her guard down. She felt around for her pocket for her wand, but she couldn't find it.

_They must have taken it_.

"What have you done with my wand?" asked Hermione, slightly panicking, but determined to sound calm.

"Nothing of your concern," said the voice that Hermione failed to recognize.

"Draco…what—" She was interrupted by a sudden kiss. The warmth of her breath and the coldness of him mixed and over took her. The shock of it all made her forget the book in her hand, which she nonchalantly clutched tightly.

He forced his tongue inside her mouth, daring her to kiss back; which, by force, she did. He grabbed her hands and put them on his shoulders, and he placed his hands on her waist. She tried to push away, but it didn't work.

His lips left hers, and his hands began to decrease; descending down her legs. She felt him kiss her on the neck and whisper, "Darling, don't leave me."

She felt a wand in her partner's pocket, and she took it out, slowly, careful not to disturb anything in case he felt it.

_ Lumos_, she thought; she was quite good at nonverbal spells.

Her partner flinched and pulled away at the sudden light, and she saw the bleach-blonde hair and relaxed a bit. She smiled and said, "_Why_ did you scare me like that?"

"I wanted to surprise you," answered Draco, smirking.

She looked around, and flashed the light towards the back of the room. She was surprised to see a boy, sitting in the corner in the back of the room. Instantly, by the light, she recognized Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise?" she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Helped with the plan of attack, Granger," he said, picking at his hands. He looked quite bored, but amused at the same time.

Hermione turned back to Draco, who didn't take his eyes off her. His face was about an inch from hers. She gave a slight smile and he smirked back.

_This is perfect_.

"Where are we, Draco?"

"Guess."

Quickly, Hermione looked around and recognized the same old, unused classroom that they were in last night. Still dark, as they found it before, again Hermione took the choice to lighten it up.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she said, and her otter sparked out of her wand, and she smiled.

"Exactly," said Draco, smiling. Turning around suddenly, glowing because of the Patronus light, he said, "Blaise—Do you mind?"

"No," said Blaise, looking quite relieved. He got up from the corner and walked out of the door, slamming it on the way out. From the light of the door mixed with the light of her Patronus, Hermione noticed _Initima_ on the floor, close to them both.

She tried to move it closer with her foot, but Draco noticed what Hermione was staring at and he swung around and picked it up before she could.

"Hey—Draco, that's mine!" said Hermione.

"I just want a look," said Draco. He opened the book to the first page, looking slightly confused.

"_The Beauty of Fear_? Granger, _what is this_, some dark romance novel?" joked Draco.

"I actually—I don't know what it means, Draco. I've been trying to figure it out. I haven't gone past the first page. It's driving me mad…" said Hermione, jumping, trying to grab it out of Draco's hands.

"No, no, Granger." He said playfully, while pulling the book out of her reach. He smirked, watching her try and jump to get the book. Finally, he gave it back to her while kissing her on the cheek.

"What now, then, Draco?" asked Hermione, sitting on a desk but also wanting to do something productive.

"I don't know, Granger…What do you want to do?" asked Draco, sitting next to Hermione, while pushing the hair out of her face.

"Anything," she said, grabbing his hand. He looked at her with great intensity, and pulled her in for another kiss. On top of the same half-broken table, Draco put his hands on her face, playing with her hair. She placed her hands on his shoulders wanting to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and her Patronus suddenly vanished. Before Hermione could look up, there was a bellowing, "_HERMIONE?"_ Horrorstruck, Hermione pulled away from Draco and jumped hastily off of the table. She brushed herself off quickly, and looked up. There stood her two best friends, Harry and Ron, who were too speechless to say anything more.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" asked Draco harshly, wanting to protect Hermione from whatever they were about to say. But they didn't say anything; they remained speechless.

"I—we were just—" stammered Hermione.

Draco, bravely piping up with his hands deep in his pockets said, "What are _you two_ doing here, anyway?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing," said Harry, finally out of shock. "And for your information, we were coming in here to look for Hermione because she wasn't in the common room or the Great Hall or the library."

"And what makes you think I was here?" asked Hermione, wanting to turn the tables on them.

"Well, sometimes you come into empty classrooms and practice your charms. But obviously you were practicing something else," said Ron, folding his arms, scowling at Draco. He looked as though he was madder than ever.

"It's none of your business," said Hermione, trying to sound strong.

"_None of our business?_ Hermione, you're our best friend! How _can_ it be none of our business?" bellowed Harry. He too looked like Hermione just crossed a very fine line.

Hermione took one last look at Draco, who was looking at her anyway, and gave him a look that said, _I'm so sorry_. She gripped her book and power-walked all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, knowing Ron and Harry were trailing her.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK IN LIKE THAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST _SNOG_ HIM LIKE THAT? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR ENEMY. AND YOU _KNOW_ HOW MANY TIMES HE'S GOTTEN US INTO TROUBLE."

Hermione plopped down on a chair she was standing in front of and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know, Harry. It all started in Potions class; remember when Snape paired us together? I spent so much time with him—we just—we sort of—"

"Got together?" Ron suggested sadly; sitting down on the chair farthest away from Hermione.

Harry, who was still standing, said, "I still can't believe you're _with_ him, Hermione. After all he's done to us—and you! He called you a—a—"

"Mudblood, I know," said Hermione, finishing Harry's sentence. "But—But I think he's changed, Harry."

"You think so, do you? Or is he just using you?" said Ron angrily.

"Ron—he wouldn't—Ron, he's not _using_ me!" Hermione retorted.

"And how do _you_ know?"

"Well, I _am_ his girlfriend, Ron!"

Ron shivered, as though "girlfriend" was an obscene word. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off to bed, wanting nothing to do with Harry or Ron for the next couple of days.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Hello darlings! I realize my chapters have been really messed up, so I think I fixed it for y'all! :)

Hope you like it; newly revised!

Love, Xan

P.S. Oh hey _review_! And if you spot any errors, message me!


	5. Chapter 5

"_They know now, Hermione Granger," came an unidentifiable, ghostly voice. "Your worst fears are coming true. You'll never be sane again." _

Again, Hermione woke with a start, but this time, _Initima_ was on her bedside table. Hermione pondered whether it was the book or the past events that was giving her the bad dreams. She decided to put it past her and decide how she was going to handle the situation at hand with Draco, Harry and Ron.

_I'll decide when I get there. I don't know how they'll react_.

Slowly, Hermione got dressed and went to breakfast, dreading sitting with Harry and Ron.

After getting dressed, Hermione picked up her book and just stared at it for a while. In the silence, she heard something, like a whisper, coming from the book. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but she knew it was strange. She tried to open the book, past the first page, but she couldn't. All that would open was the cover, revealing the page with the undistinguishable language.

Gradually, the whisper grew louder, so Hermione could recognize what it said. In an accent, the voice whispered:

"_These dreams will haunt you_

_Wherever you go._

_Slowly destroy you,_

_Though you will not know;_

_Of the powers it brings_

_And the secrets I show._

_The beauty of fear_

_Shows your true colors._

_Your secrets will be revealed;_

_And your darkest dreams uncovered."_

And the whispering stopped. Hermione, horrorstruck, threw the book down on her bed and quickly ran away, down to breakfast.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Hermione—Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry, food crumbs almost falling out of his mouth.

"My book—my book, it talked to me!" Hermione stammered, out of breath and still in shock.

"Wh—what?" asked Ron, just as confused as Harry was.

"It _talked_ to me—well it whispered. It whispered a poem, sort of, it told me "_the beauty of fear shows your true colors. Your secrets will be revealed; and your darkest dream uncovered._ I don't know what it means, but I thought I'd come and tell you," said Hermione, calming down slightly.

Harry gestured for her to sit down, then he said, "We'll go to the library as soon as you eat."

"I can't _eat_, Harry! We have to figure this out!" Hermione exclaimed, refusing to sit down.

"Alright, alright, just let us finish eating, will you?" said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, waiting impatiently. Once the boys finished eating, Hermione practically ran out the door, the boys following her close behind. She ran down the corridors, down to the library. When she ran in, Madam Pince screeched, "_NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY!" _but she kept running.

She ran all the way down to the section where she found _Initima_. She looked up, and sure enough, there was a sign that said _Dark Arts_. Hermione gave a deep sigh and looked back at Ron and Harry who looked at her curiously.

"Hermione—what are you looking for?" asked Ron.

"Anything—anything that'll help me," said Hermione desperately. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, both looking as confused as ever.

Violently searching the section, she pulled a book off the shelf, along with many others, falling down, next to her; though she didn't seem to notice.

"I'VE FOUND IT!" Hermione exclaimed, followed by a loud "shh!" from Madam Pince. Ignoring it, Hermione turned on her heels and ran out of the library. Harry and Ron, feeling very confused, followed her, running down to the Gryffindor common room, Ron out of breath.

"Blimey, Hermione, _what is that_?" asked Harry, breathing heavily.

"It's a translation book, Harry, it'll translate what's on the first page of _Initima_."

"And why can't you read it?" asked Harry, looking suspicious.

"It's in a different language—let me go get it," said Hermione, turning away. She ran up to her dormitory and grabbed the book from her bed.

Back, out of breath, she found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch near a small table, waiting for her. She sat down, opened the two books, and pulled some ink and a quill out of her cloak. But as soon as she started scribbling, the writing located on the first page of _Initima_ she could even stop to think about it, a familiar, deep voice came.

"Potter. Weasley," Hermione stopped and looked up immediately. She realized at once that it was the voice of Draco.

"Draco….what—what are you d—how did you get in?" Hermione stammered.

"Longbottom gave me the password; too easy. Granger; I need to talk to you," said Draco, almost dangerously.

"I—Okay," agreed Hermione, getting up and closing both of her books. She picked up _Initima_ and stuck it under her arm.

"Don't try _anything_," said Harry, warningly.

"Shut up, Potter," spat Draco. Hermione led Draco to her dormitory as Harry and Ron glared at him despicably. She went in her room, but to her displeasure, she faced Lavender Brown.

"M—Malfoy? _Draco_ Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked Lavender, batting her eyes like an idiot.

"None of your business, you slimy little prat," snapped Draco harshly. Immediately, Lavender walked out of the dormitory looking disappointed. Hermione, who noticed this said, "Did you see her face? She looked disappointed or something…"

"It doesn't matter," said Draco, shaking it off.

"So what's the matter, then?" asked Hermione.

"I want to be seen in public with you. Not in an old classroom, not in an empty corridor, I want to hold your hand without having to worry, Granger."

At this, Hermione started to blush and sat down on the couch, thinking it over. "Draco….what will everyone say? What will the _teachers_ say if they found out? Think of the rumors!"

"I don't care if you don't."

Hermione sat and thought for several minutes. Draco watched her change facial expressions, mentally figuring things out in her head.

"You're _mine_, Hermione. No one else deserves you. I love you."

END OF CHAPTER 5

ϟ ϟ ϟ


	6. Chapter 6

"W—what? Draco—Draco, did you just say-"

"I love you."

"Draco—Draco it's only been a few weeks since we've been—well you know—and—and you've hated me for years—to be quite frank—I—I don't even know how we even started! And now—now—"

"Don't you love me back?"

Hermione fell silent. She put her book on the table and exchanged it for the bright pink flower that reminded her of the other night. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. She laid back on her pillow and thought deeply for moments. Draco was glaring at her, watching her think. Draco had a look of confusion.

_Doesn't she love me back?_

Hermione looked at Draco with distance and sadness in her eyes. She did _not_ want to cross him, knowing how violent he could get.

Draco continued to glare at Hermione; his eyes looking almost empty—cold.

Then without warning, he walked out without a word.

"Draco—wait—Draco, _please—_Draco, come back!"

But he kept walking and didn't turn back.

Waiting, pondering for a moment—feeling stunned at what just happened, Hermione sat and thought and fought with herself, still looking at the flower.

_He loves you, Hermione. Why don't you love him back?_

I don't know, I just can't.

_Why? _

He's too dangerous.

Slowly, Hermione set the flower down and walked out of her dormitory, down the steps, and back to the common room.

Then suddenly, the two boys hurdled themselves at her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione—Hermione, are you alright?" they asked, finally releasing her.

"Yes—of course, why wouldn't I be?" said Hermione with a shaky laugh.

"He walked out of here saying, 'I'll get her back for this'" said Ron quietly. "What did he mean?"

"It's—it's nothing. I need to get started on my homework."

"Leave it to Hermione," said Ron.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

POTIONS CLASS

She'd been dreading it all day: Draco, Pansy, Harry _and_ Ron all in one room.

She took her seat, early as usual, wishing Potions was with the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws.

Slowly the class began to fill.

Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Sit with your partner and start brewing the Potion on the board," came Snape's quiet, yet loud tone. With a lazy flick of his wand, the chalkboard behind him wiped a set of instructions.

The whole class groaned and stools shifted and scraped. As soon as Pansy came over and sat down she said, "Where's Draco?"

Hermione flinched at the mention of his name, but Pansy didn't notice.

"I—I don't know; if anything, I thought you knew."

Pansy shrugged and silently, they started to work. Hermione looked back at Harry, who was sitting behind her, twiddling his thumbs.

"Mr. Potter, are you so dim-witted that you don't even know how to start your work? 10 points from Gryffindor for sheer laziness."

"But sir, Malfoy isn't—"

"Mr. Malfoy is in the Hospital Wing for your information, Mr. Potter."

Hermione stopped. She stopped and dropped everything, grabbed her bag and ran out of class. She tore out of the dungeon, and ran through the corridors to the Hospital Wing.

"Ms. Granger! What are you—" exclaimed a passing professor.

But Hermione kept running. She ran up one flight of stairs, to the first floor, and started sprinting.

When she finally reached the hospital wing, flung open the doors and ran inside; then came 2 familiar voices.

"Why did you come?

"Why wouldn't I? I love you."

Breathing heavily, though quietly, Hermione listened to the two talk. She recognized the voices as Draco and Pansy Parkinson.

END OF CHAPTER 6

ϟ ϟ ϟ

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Ahha, a new chapter for you all.

Hmm, I wonder what Hermione will do...I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?

Review if you like/Message me for any errors.

I love you guys!

-Xan

P.S. Pansy got there before Hermione because Pansy is just faster and they took different routes.


	7. Chapter 7

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I ran out when I heard you were here."

Draco fell silent, apparently done, and out of questions. Hermione was torn:

_Go in._

No, they'll know I was listening!

_But you have to see what happened._

I can ask later.

_But you're here now_.

She decided to go inside. Slowly and cautiously, she walked inside, careful not to trip or make any noise. But as soon as she entered, within Draco and Pansy's sight, she heard, "You filthy _mudblood!_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione didn't answer; she was too horrorstruck by the look of Draco on the Hospital Wing bed. He had bruises and scars all over his body (from what Hermione could see). Pansy was stroking his leg as her attempt at making him feel better.

"Draco—What happened?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I'll tell you when _Parkinson_, here, leaves," said Draco harshly, who

obviously never wanted Pansy there in the first place. Taken aback, Pansy got up in a huff and left without another word. As she walked out, Hermione wondered how Pansy had gotten there before her, as Hermione was nearly sprinting down the corridors.

"Draco—what—what did you do?"

"Before I tell you…you have to promise."

"Promise what?"

"Not to leave me."

Hermione fell silent, fighting with her conscience again.

_What is it?_

Just promise.

_What if it's something bad?_

It doesn't matter. Just say yes.

"I promise."

"I jumped off the astronomy tower."

"Draco—what—_why?"_

"You don't love me."

And again, Hermione fell silent.

After minutes had passed, Hermione finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"What happened, then? What—Why—"

"—aren't I dead?"

"Well, yes."

"Someone saw me jump and cast the _Impedimenta_ spell on me as soon as I jumped, I could feel it.

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up here."

"Well thank _Merlin_."

Hermione gave a small smile, but Draco did not return it. He looked stressed, sad, even.

Hermione couldn't help but notice, as he leaned back on his pillow, he flinched, as if it hurt to do anything. She held tears back in her eyes, thinking this was all her fault. She bit her lip to prevent her from crying.

Hermione took his hand in hers, and he gave a slight groan, possibly because of the pain.

They sat in silence, though it was not comfortable, like a few nights ago. Hermione stared, with her innocent brown eyes, into his saddening gray eyes that seemed to be calling for help.

Eventually, after hours and hours of watching him, both Hermione and Draco fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. They slept in silence, with the occasional shift in position.

Every now and then, Madam Pomfrey would check in with Draco and Hermione, making sure they were just asleep. She had decided before just to let them sleep, they looked so peaceful; holding hands, as if bonded together as one.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"Hermione! Where _were_ you?"

Came two familiar, but somewhat unwelcoming voices as Hermione entered through the portrait hole.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, hastily trying to cover her tracks. She knew she had slept with Draco, but they hadn't done anything stupid, so she didn't punish herself for it.

"You didn't come to dinner! We were worried something had happened with…._Malfoy_."

"Nothing it's—it's fine."

"Hermione?" said Ginny, entering the common room from her dormitory. "Why didn't you come up to bed…at all?"

"_WHAT?"_ exclaimed Harry and Ron in unison.

Before Hermione could say anything, anything at all to explain herself, Harry ad Ron began to yell.

"Hermione—did you—we thought you just came up from breakfast, not that you—"

"I—I—"

"_Hermione!_ How _could_ you? First you—you get together with him—the you _snog_ him, now—now you've _slept with him_?"

"STOP IT! You haven't given me a chance to explain _anything_! Now will you _please_ let me tell you what happened?"

"Fine. Go on, Hermione. Go ahead tell us all about how you've been _kissing _the enemy."

Hermione decided to ignore this, and tried to explain all that happened, expecting many rude interruptions.

"Well, when Snape had said that Draco was in the Hospital Wing—"

"—ditching Potions."

"Yes. I'll have to explain to Professor Snape. Anyway, so I heard Draco and Pansy talking and she said…well she said she loves him."

"Duh," came Ginny, suddenly, who was looking slightly confused and surprised through all of this.

"Then I walked in, she left, and he—he…"  
>"He <em>what<em>, Hermione?"

"He…he told me he jumped off of the Astronomy tower."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all unfolded their arms and gaped at Hermione. Bewildered and in sync, they all sat down, staring, apparently in a trance, obviously wondering.

Hermione stared back at them, watching them take it all in as she had. After finally coming out of shock, Harry said, "Is that why you slept with him? Because you felt bad?"

"No, Harry! I fell asleep _comforting_ him, but we _didn't do anything_."

"What do you mean, comforting?" asked Ron, when he seemed to be awakened by Hermione's voice.

"I just watched him, sat with him."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You _swear_?"

"Ron!"

"Alright, alright. How about breakfast, then?"

"Leave it to Ron," Hermione muttered, giving a small smirk.

Glad that it was all over, Hermione got dressed in some clean clothes and went down to breakfast. With Ginny, Harry and Ron, she walked down to the Great Hall, in a better mood than she was in before.

Through the crowded corridors and the loudness of the other students, Hermione noticed something strange. She came to realize that her fellow students were pointing at her and whispering.

"…I bet she likes him"

"…he'd _never_ go for her!"

"What happened to that Parkinson girl?"

Smile fading, Hermione quickly realized that the news had gotten around that Draco Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing and Hermione had ditched class to go see him.

"Just ignore them," said Harry, having much experience in this field.

Hermione nodded, and kept walking and kept her head high, trying not to notice all the rude stares and looks of shock.

Walking through the corridors in discomfort, and finally reaching the Great Hall had become a quick dread for Hermione. She wondered if people there would mock her for ditching class to see Draco. Hermione shrugged it off, thinking she had faced worst and entered the Great Hall.

To her surprise, and to her delight, not as many people were staring at her as she walked in. She took her seat, as she normally would and began to eat breakfast.

She took a quick look around the Great Hall and noticed neither that Professor Snape, nor Professor McGonagall was at the High Table. She wondered for a moment where they both were. She sat down with the boys and Ginny, and helped herself to food.

The Great Hall seemed much less tense than the corridors. But that was only until Professor McGonagall came to her and said, "Ms. Granger, Professor Snape would like to see you in his classroom."

END OF CHAPTER 7

ϟ ϟ ϟ

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Hey guys, new chapter! I hope you like it!

If you have any issues, or edits you'd like me to change, I'd be happy to accept, just shoot me a message.

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Xan.


	8. Chapter 8

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Hermione's heart sunk, deep, almost into her stomach. She'd been dreading anything that had to do with Potions or Professor Snape.

"Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" replied Professor McGonagall, who was about to turn away.

"Do you know what Professor Snape needs?"

"I don't know, Ms. Granger. But by the sound of his tone, I don't think he sounded happy."

"Alright, thank you, Professor," Hermione said, though not thankful at all. She looked up at Harry and Ron who were staring, raised eyebrows, at Hermione. She nodded at the two of them and smiled at Ginny, trying to feel brave. She arose from the seat she had just taken, grabbed her bag and walked, dreadfully out of the Great Hall.

As she walked out, she couldn't help but notice that Pansy Parkinson was not in the Great Hall and wondered if she was with Snape as well.

Slowly, she made her way towards the dungeons. When she came to the Potions classroom, she pushed the heavy doors and came to an almost-empty room with the exception of Professor Snape, who was sitting behind his desk; and—not to Hermione's surprise, nor delight—Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy looked up, her eyes looking as if she was in need of someone to accompany her, even if it was Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. You're late," came Snape's unwelcoming, cold voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. Professor McGonagall's only just told me."

"No excuses. Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Take your seat next to Ms. Parkinson, here."

Slowly, Hermione walked towards the seat next to Pansy, who was writing—or scribbling on some parchment. She gave Hermione a note as she sat. It read:

"He loves you."

Quickly looking up to check if Professor Snape was looking, which he wasn't, Hermione pulled out a quill and ink and wrote:

"How do you know?"

But before she could pass the parchment, she saw from the corner of her eye, Snape get up from behind his desk, so she quickly hid the piece of parchment in her cloak.

"You two," addressed Snape, "For your punishment, you'll be cleaning cauldrons until midnight."

Both of the girls sighed deeply when Snape flicked his wand and cauldrons came, zooming out of nowhere. Also, next to the cauldrons appeared some sponges and soap. Groaning, the girls got up and took cauldrons and some sponges and brought them to the table.

In silence, they began to work. Hermione remembered that she had gone down to dinner about six o'clock. At the thought of staying in detention, cleaning cauldrons with Pansy Parkinson for six more hours made her eye twitch.

While scrubbing a small cauldron, Hermione saw Snape get up from behind his desk and leave the classroom. Pausing, and waiting until he was out of earshot, Hermione said to Pansy, "how do you know?"

"How do I know what?" asked Pansy, with irritation obviously in her voice.

"You know," said Hermione, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. When I was in the Hospital Wing, he told me," she said, her voice shaking, but trying to sound casual.

Hermione fell silent and kept scrubbing the cauldron which had been sparkling clean from the start.

"Why did he do it?" asked Pansy, breaking the short silence.

"What?" asked Hermione, looking confused.

"Why did he break up with me?" asked Pansy, irritation slowly fading from her voice, being replaced by sadness.

Again, Hermione fell silent, but this time looking at Pansy, who was tilting her head, looking as if she wanted to know more.

"Stupid question, sorry," muttered Pansy.

"Don't be," said Hermione, nicely, a smile twitching at the ends of her mouth. She couldn't believe herself. Hermione was beginning to make friends with Pansy Parkinson.

"Where'd Snape go?" asked Hermione, wanting to diffuse the tension that still hung between them.

"Probably down to dinner, I don't think he's eaten yet. I never liked him," Pansy added.

Hermione laughed quietly, and began to work on another cauldron that had a slight green tint to it. Looking in disgust, Hermione sighed and began to clean again, feeling more lighthearted than when she first arrived. Pansy gave a small smile and said, "He really does love you, though."

"He told me."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he came to the Gryffindor common room."

"So that's where he went."

"Oh, how did you get to the Hospital Wing so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Snape told the class that Draco was in the Hospital Wing—you got there before I did—how?"  
>"'Guess I'm just a faster runner."<p>

And at this point, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson could now say that they were friends—or acquaintances. They worked in silence, a comfortable one, but not at all resembling Hermione and Draco's moments together. This was a silence that made Hermione feel safe. And it wasn't until Snape came back that she felt this way.

Luckily, Snape let them leave early because they had finished scrubbing all of the pots. Together, the two girls left the Potions classroom, relieved that they could finally feel the muscle in their hands.

"Do you think this green stuff will come off of my hands, Granger?" asked Pansy, showing her the green slime on her hands.

"Maybe, if you spend an hour washing your hands," said Hermione, laughing at the sight.

"You're right. You know Granger, you're not—"

But what she wasn't, she didn't get to find out. They both stopped dead when they saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

Draco's eyes widened, almost as if in horror, but the gray eyes stayed transfixed on Hermione.

"Granger…," said Draco quietly.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, and she ran up to hug him. When she did, he flinched a little in pain, but hugged her back, as if her warmth just satisfied him.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione, whispering into his ear. She felt him kiss her on the cheek and whisper back, "Fine…now."

Hermione heard Pansy's footsteps slowly fade away; knowing Pansy didn't want to interfere.

"Come. Let's go to the common room. I'll show you around," said Draco, almost smiling.

Hermione nodded in agreement and he took her hand. She felt her stomach flutter, and she suddenly had the feeling she was floating on air. She felt as if almost everything was perfect. _Almost_. She knew something was tugging her, nagging her, in the back of her mind, but she didn't feel like talking about it—everything was too…_perfect_.

Draco led Hermione to one of the cushiony couches in the Slytherin common room. It was much darker and gloomier than the friendlier Gryffindor common room she was used to.

Draco led Hermione to a seat, and sat down. He patted his legs and Hermione sat down on his lap, looking up, into his enticing gray eyes. He pulled her face closer and started to kiss her.

Hermione was happy, smiling in between sweet kisses, and the warmth of her touch helped Draco feel the same way. He held her hands in his and continued kissing her.

Because she was almost forgetting to breathe, Hermione pulled away, thankful for air and absolutely beamed. The sudden light in her soft, brown eyes met Draco's enticing gray eyes; and Draco finally, after weeks of trying, smiled back.

"This is when I'm the happiest," said Draco, still smiling.

"When?" asked Hermione, smiling back.

"When I'm with you."

END OF CHAPTER 8.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Kind of fast-paced, I know, but now Pansy and Hermione are friends! Kind of...

ahaa, I know it seems odd, but it is sort of crucial to the plot.

I'm really sorry I haven't been writing more often than I would like to,

but final exams are coming up, so I've got to study!

I'll write more, I super duper pinky promise!

Any submissions, suggestions, questions and all that jazz, shoot me a message

& review if you like!

Love, Xan!


	9. Chapter 9

ϟ ϟ ϟ

GIRLS DORMITORY, HERMIONE'S FOUR POSTER

There lay Hermione, thinking about the past few hours. Making friends with Pansy Parkinson and being with Draco. She felt happier than ever, her heart and her stomach spinning in circles. She looked over, towards her night desk, at the bright pink flower that never seemed to die. Also, she looked at the book beneath it (she had placed it there, earlier).

She picked up the book and again, opened the first page. Like before, there it was, at the end of the page, _The Beauty of Fear_. She wondered, again, what it meant.

She scanned the rest of the page, and to her surprise, the first sentence had been translated into English. Her heart jumped, but not from the butterflies. The first sentence read:

"_I will reveal to you, the presence of fear and anxiety." _

Hermione stared to panic, not knowing at all what this meant. Then it happened again, the unidentifiable language that the book was written in turned to English, now this time, the second sentence read:

"_I can show you the deepest depths of your emotions and escape you from freedom_."

Now Hermione stopped panicking. She just stared blankly at the page, wondering what any of this could mean.

_This book is dangerous_, she told herself. But she couldn't help but want to read more. The longer she stared out at the page, that wouldn't change, the more frustrated she became. Irritation quickly became of the happiness, and Hermione could now hear the gentle snores of Lavender Brown who annoyed her anyway.

Again, she tried to flip, past the first page, though it would not turn. The only thing that would open was its middle page, which, to Hermione's misfortune, happened to be blank. Hermione couldn't help but feel more curious than before, as to _why_ the pages in the heart of the book were blank. She kept wondering until she became tired and weary. She soon didn't have the energy to keep reading anymore, so she kept the book by her bedside table and decided to go to sleep.

_She lies there, defenseless and hopeless. Blood was dripping out of her mouth, and her tears were invisible through the pain in her eyes. Draco Malfoy approached her, smirking. "I never did love you." Pansy Parkinson appeared, in front of her face, mocking her. "You're just a joke, filthy mudblood. You are nothing compared to me." _

_ Suddenly, something covered her mouth and nose, preventing her from breathing. The word "nothing" started repeating in her head, over and over. The wet blood and tears were the only thing she knew of. "I warned you," came an unidentifiable, cold voice. _

END OF CHAPTER 9.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Sorry it's been so long since my last new chapter, gosh, I feel like it's been forever!

I have loads more saved on my computer, so I'll upload like, every other day? yeah?

Oi, you there! Review? Yeah? :)

Thanks for reading this far, you guys!

Love,

Xan.


	10. Chapter 10

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Draco Malfoy fought with himself, sitting in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, on Hermione's bed.

_I can't believe she wrote that._

Granger wouldn't write in a book.

_It was signed, "Hermione."_

Granger wouldn't write in a book.

_Just wake her up and ask her._

I can't, she'll know I invaded her privacy.

_That's going to stop you? _

Shut up.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Wake up, love," came a deep, soothing voice. Hermione could feel his hands on her cheeks, and she started smiling. But she didn't have the energy to get up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I came to see you," replied Draco, still watching her half-sleep.

Hermione just nodded, her eyes still closed, and still traumatized by her nightmare. Finally getting the energy to get up, Hermione opened her brown eyes and sat up on her bed, and sure enough, she came face-to-face with Draco. His hands still on her cheeks, he kissed her on the forehead as a "good morning".

He looked over at Hermione's night desk and it looked as though something had hit him across the head. He looked suddenly distant, sad, even.

Hermione noticed, but not having the energy to do anything, she asked wearily, "Draco, are you alright?"

"Get dressed," said Draco, snapping out of his trance. "We'll be late for breakfast."

Hermione moaned, still not feeling the energy to get up. She arose from bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Draco.

"I stayed up late last night, and I didn't sleep well," Hermione responded.

"Why were you up so late?" asked Draco, half-smirking, obviously thinking of last night.

Hermione just shrugged it off. She took out her day clothes from her dresser and laid them out on her bed.

"Okay, shoo," said Hermione playfully, flailing her arms at Draco, ordering him to get out of her dormitory.

"I'll be waiting for you," said Draco seductively, when Hermione shut the door. Slowly she got dressed, making sure her bed-head hair was somewhat tamed (which she ended up tying anyway).

Looking herself in the mirror, she tugged at her clothes and stared at herself, crooked in the mirror.

Suddenly, the word "_nothing" _started repeating in her head, reminding her of her nightmare. Hermione, being the stubborn girl she is, shook it off, and walked out, into the common room.

Sure enough, there was Draco, waiting for her in one of her favorite seats. He was sitting, looking uncomfortable, staring outside the window, and appeared to be in a trance.

"Ready?" asked Hermione, walking over and taking Draco's hand.

Draco's eyes fluttered from the window to Hermione and he just nodded, and squeezed her hand. Hermione felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as she led him out the portrait hole. Keeping their last conversation in Hermione's dormitory in mind, she proudly held his hand as they walked through the crowded corridors.

Much like the night before, people gaped at her and whispered rudely, but this time, Hermione had not a _single_ care when she was with Draco. He too, just smirked and shrugged it off as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Reaching the big doors, still hand in hand, Hermione and Draco began to walk into the Great Hall. All eyes seemed to be on them, and silence fell upon the room.

Draco led the way to the table where Slytherins sat and chose a few empty seats. And finally, after minutes of Draco scowling at the crowd watching them, the students returned to their food, still muttering the rumors that had become of the couple.

Hermione helped herself to food, but she felt more cold eyes on her, so she didn't eat. Underneath the table, she felt Draco's hand squeeze hers, and she looked up at him.

His eyes told her that he needed to tell her something, and Hermione raised her eyebrows, as if to ask "what?"

"I think it's time for us to go," he said, squeezing her hand again.

"Why? You haven't finished your breakfast," said Hermione, staring at his barely touched plate.

"I'll eat later; we have to talk." Hermione's heart jumped at the sudden seriousness in his voice. He dragged her out of the Great Hall with force, and the students in the Great Hall finally seemed to notice that Hermione was being dragged away.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Draco—Draco, STOP!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Draco to a sudden stop.

"What, Granger?" Draco asked, harshly.

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He knew exactly what she meant. Things had just been so perfect, and they fell so fast at one rising thought. One fear.

END OF CHAPTER 10.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Dear dear, what could this mean?

Anyway, new chapter, yay! I know you guys have been...killing me over it, and I have like a bazillion more saved on my computer.

So new chapters every other day, I think, is that good? :)

Okay! Review time! There's gonna be a lot of errors, especially, because I don't have time to nitpick at edits...

Help me!

Love, Xan!


	11. Chapter 11

ϟ ϟ ϟ

_You can't tell her._

I have to.

_She'll think you invaded her privacy_.

This is more important.

_She'll hate you_.

Doesn't matter.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Draco, please….Draco you're scaring me."

"Come." He led her to the nearest staircase which suddenly, it seemed, sprung to life, and brought them to another floor. Draco didn't move, but Hermione clung to him. Draco looked down and she let go. She looked away, silence washing over her, choking back tears.

"Draco, please tell me what's wrong."

Draco looked coldly at her; the emptiness in his eyes made Hermione recoil, hitting her back on the staircase.

"I read your book, Granger," said Draco with the same emptiness in his voice as in his eyes.

Hermione looked confused.

"What book, Draco? You'll have to be more specific…."

"The one on your night desk," said Draco, as though it were obvious.

"Draco, that book—"

"You don't love me, Granger. I read what you wrote in there."

"Draco—what—Draco, what are you on about?" Hermione looked thoroughly confused. And then it came to her.

_He read Initima_.

She fell completely silent—at a loss of words.

Draco just glared at her with his cold, wanting gray eyes. Instead of saying anything, like Hermione expected him to, Draco started to turn away.

"You'll regret this, Mudblood."

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Hermione took it all in.

_He read Initima. He actually read Initima. _

What was he on about?

_I do love him_.

You haven't told him that.

_I was waiting for the right time_.

He doesn't know that.

Then Hermione ran. She took off, not towards Draco, but to her dormitory. She sprinted, as fast as she could, as though her life depended on it.

She muttered a short "I'm sorry!" to passing professors whose papers she had accidentally scattered across the floor.

Once she reached the portrait hole, she quickly said the password and dashed up to her dormitory, ignoring all of the rude stares in the common room.

She threw herself into her room, and sure enough, on her desk, was _Initima. _She hadn't noticed before, but it was opened to the two middle pages in the heart of the book.

The first thing she noticed was a letter, written in her exact handwriting. To her shock, she read:

_Dear Initima,_

_I've been trying to work out my feelings for Draco. He's sweet sometimes, but I know he can get dangerous. He has a reputation for that. I'm scared he's going to hurt me._

_He told me he loves me. And I didn't say it back. I don't think I can—or will for that matter—ever love him back._

_Love, Hermione._

Hermione was struck; horrified of what was written on the page.

She picked up the book. And as if it sensed her touch, the page cleared. And instead came three words:

"_I warned you_."

END OF CHAPTER 11.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Whoo, creepy, eh? :)

It's part of the plot, don't worry.

Spot any errors? Message me so I can fix them!

Oi! Review, while you're at it. ;)

Love, Xan!

P.S. I'm posting way more often, now, you guys have waited like forever...


	12. Chapter 12

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Hermione stood there, frozen, beside her bed. She stared at _Initima_, being the stubborn girl she was, and just stared at the page that bore the words:

_I warned you_.

Hermione thought deeply:

_Let go of it._

She didn't. She instead, clutched it even tighter.

The door opened, instinctively, she closed her book and shoved it under her arm. Hermione spun around. To her dismay, she found Lavender Brown, her arms folded, staring at Hermione.

"How _dare_ you!" screeched Lavender.

"How dare I _what_?" asked Hermione, just as annoyed as she was confused.

"Steal Draco from me!" she said, as though it were obvious.

Hermione couldn't help but snort and laugh very loudly.

"Draco was never _yours_, you daft dimbo!"

Lavender looked taken aback, but Hermione couldn't help but see humor in the situation.

Instead of arguing back, as Hermione expected her to do, Lavender walked out of the dormitory, and stomped all the way down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to decipher _Initima_ further. She plopped down on her bed and opened the book to the first page, and to her surprise, and delight, she found that the whole page had been fully translated into English.

Hermione began to read:

_I will reveal to you, the presence of fear and anxiety. I can show you the deepest depths of your emotions and escape you from freedom. Never once shall you feel incapable of revealing the deepest of your secrets to the ones that lie within this book. _

_I will haunt you with your worst regrets, as you delve deeper into the despair that lies within me. Dare to open me, dare to discover __**The Beauty of Fear**_.

Hermione, for what felt like the 10th time that day, was horrified. Struck by the _warning_ that the book had given her.

She flipped back to the heart of the book, but to her disheartenment, the pages were blank.

She continued to pass the day, reading and re-reading the first page of _Initima_. And when lunchtime rolled around, she decided to skip lunch and stay in her dormitory.

However, when dinner time arrived, and Hermione had basically memorized the whole page. Since her stomach was growling, she decided to eat dinner, but quickly, wanting to get back to her book.

She made her way down to the Great Hall, trying to avoid Draco. She didn't do so well, because while entering the Great Hall for a quick dinner, she ran straight into him.

"Granger…," said Draco, running his hand through his hair.

"Draco, please, can we talk?" asked Hermione, her eyes pleading.

"I have nothing to say to you," said Draco harshly.

"Then let me," said Hermione, her eyes met Draco's.

The connection locked, and Draco's eyes still braving that distant compassion for Hermione, she could tell. So somewhat reluctantly, Draco followed Hermione, who had already started walking. The silence that washed over them while they were walking was somewhat unbearable, but Hermione knew it was worth it.

"What, Granger? I haven't got much time…"

"I love you." And Hermione kissed Draco, full on the mouth, as passionately as she could handle. Draco kissed back, surprised, but pleasantly.

"And I won't ever leave you."

END OF CHAPTER 12.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Well, they are just on an emotional rollercoaster, aren't they?

2, sorry for the short chapter, it was easier to end it this way ;)

More chapters to come...OH!

and _Review! _It gives me hope. ;)

Love, Xan/Adane.


	13. Chapter 13

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"That's what I thought." Draco smirked. Hermione felt her heart flutter, and so she smiled.

A sweet kiss was all she needed for satisfaction; so she leaned in and pecked Draco, full on the mouth.

Draco got overexcited and leaned in for another kiss; but Hermione stopped him.

Draco sighed in disappointment and asked, "What is it love?"

"Lavender Brown," said Hermione vaguely.

"Who?" asked Draco.

"I had a row with Lavender Brown yesterday," explained Hermione slowly.

"Er—what happened?"

"She said 'how dare you steal Draco from me!'"

"_What_?"

"Yeah—Do you know anything about that, Draco?"

"Absolutely not."

_Yes you do_.

Draco's thoughts haunted him to many, many nights ago, with Lavender Brown: Sitting in a deserted corridor, she had seemed so innocent; so broken. So _vulnerable._ Bored and with nothing to do, Draco had taken the chance to seize her and make her feel…._wanted_.

_"What's wrong, love?" _

_Lavender's eyes sparkled with joy and she batted them seductively, trying to make herself seem attractive_.

_"Nothing, Malfoy," said Lavender._

_ "Would you like some….company?" _

_ Draco's eyes showed no signs of regret when he leaned in to snog her violently. And never, ever in her entire life had Lavender felt so loved; so wanted. She kissed back, even more ferociously, if possible. _

_ They both left the night with opposite intentions. Draco left, feeling regretful, for cheating, yet satisfied; He had no intention of telling anyone. Lavender left, feeling loved and wanted, longing to tell the world about what just happened_.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, waking Draco into reality.

"Y—yes love?" said Draco, shaking his head clear of thoughts.

"Is everything okay…?" asked Hermione, noticing the distance in his eyes.

"Fine, love," said Draco dismissively.

"That book," said Hermione suddenly.

Draco hesitated and looked at her in confusion.

"_Initima_; you read _Initima_."

"Right—what was that about, Granger?" asked Draco, suddenly turning to a colder tone.

"Draco, that book—that book is possessed or something. I didn't write that Draco; you know I'd never _ever_ write in a book!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes pleading with sorrow.

"Alright, alright. What's it do?"

"I don't know yet. But Draco—it's been giving me nightmares. Scary ones…." And Hermione explained the recent nightmares that had been occurring ever since she had taken the book out of the library.

"Put it back, Granger," said Draco simply, once Hermione had finished explaining.

"I can't, Draco; I've got to figure out what's wrong with it…," said Hermione stubbornly.

Instead of fighting for it, Draco kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her unwillingness to give up. He admired her for that.

"You'll need my help, Granger."

"Draco—"

"Granger—that book's dangerous. You'll need my help."

"But Draco—"

"I love you, Hermione. I don't want you dead."

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Dear, dear, what did I say? Emotional roller-coaster.

Anyways, Draco, get your priorities sorted out, you're already dating Granger! :/

ON ANOTHER NOTE (no pun intended), Review! It keeps me going! ;)

Even though I already have the rest of the plot figured out...

It'll be somewhat of an interesting scene. Remember _Initima! :) _

Spot any mistakes? Let me know!

Love, Xan/Adane.


	14. Chapter 14

ϟ ϟ ϟ

GIRL'S DORMITORY, HERMIONE'S FOUR-POSTER

Draco and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's dormitory, huddled together on her bed, reading _Initima_.

"But what does this _mean?"_ Hermione said in frustration. She threw the book down on her bed and started pacing. Draco, slightly amused, watched her walk up and down, and lay back on her pillow. He didn't dare look at the book; he had been avoiding actually reading the pages since they had come up hours earlier.

"Calm down, love," said Draco, smirking.

"I can't, Draco! You know this is driving me mad! _How _could you have read whatever you thought I wrote? I don't—"

Then suddenly the door swung open and Draco bolted upright. Hermione stopped in the middle of her intense pacing and looked up, eyes widening. To both of their dismay, it was Lavender Brown; giggling like the little schoolgirl she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Lavender, in a mock voice. "Was I interrupting something?"

"What's got _you_ all…._happy_?" asked Hermione in slight disgust.

Lavender turned up her nose and smirked.

"Oh nothing; just Ron…," she said.

Hermione's arms unfolded and she looked as though she had just lost something very dear to her. Draco noticed the distance in her eyes and the smirk on his face seemed to have disappeared.

"What _about_ Ron?" asked Hermione, her eyes looking anywhere but Lavender or Draco.

"Oh nothing, we've just spent the last hour kissing," said Lavender, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Hermione scratched her nose as Lavender climbed up to her bed. She took one last look at Draco, who was watching the scene intently, and she ran downstairs.

Instead of immediately running downstairs like his instincts told him to, he stayed. He froze, realizing what was happening.

_She still loves him_. _She loves that filthy blood-traitor_.

No, she loves me.

_She doesn't mean it._

She wouldn't do that.

_Wouldn't she?_

"This is your fault, you filthy bitch," said Draco quietly.

"Oh sure, Draco, like it's _my_ fault everybody seems to love me?" said Lavender with too much confidence.

"Nobody loves you, you stupid whore," said Draco, quietly becoming angered at himself for kissing her.

"Really? Because I distinctly remember that other night when we—"

"That was nothing," Draco interrupted.

"It didn't _feel_ like nothing," said Lavender, smirking.

"But you did," said Draco, walking out of the girls' dormitory.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling a mixture of emotions: regret and jealousy. Jealous because Hermione loved that—that _weasel_, and regret that he had made out with Lavender.

"What was that about, Draco?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking.

Draco's heart bolted, and he met Hermione's eyes. They were glistening with tears.

_Why is she crying?_

"You kissed her, didn't you?" asked Hermione, looking Draco in the eyes.

"Granger—I—" began Draco.

"Don't. Now I know what she meant by 'how dare you steal Draco from me!'" said Hermione, at least glad for an explanation. Her eyes let out tears, and soon, she was crying silently, and Draco was stunned, watching her.

"You love Weasley, don't you?" asked Draco, as hurt as Hermione was.

Hermione looked up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Draco, what—," Hermione started.

"When that dimbo said she snogged Weasley….I saw your face, Granger. You love _him_, not me," said Draco, looking her in the face.

Her beautiful, innocent brown eyes mixed with the haunting and loving gray eyes that glistened with the regrets of his near past. Draco could see his reflection in her shimmering eyes. He felt empty; lost; like nothing could help him.

But he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't take seeing her hurt and broken like this. So he shuffled towards her, and all in one swift movement, took his hand in hers and kissed her. He kissed her with more passion than ever before.

He had the intention of putting all of his effort into one kiss; one kiss for his true love that would eventually put out all of the messy flames he had started tonight. She kissed back reluctantly, her warm touch always like fire against his cold skin.

There, just outside the girls' dormitory, they kissed in silence.

Until Parvati Patil walked in on them.

"Hermione! And—and…Malfoy? What are you two doing here?" asked Parvati in extreme, utter confusion.

Hermione was speechless, but Draco was leaning casually against the wall, his body inches from Hermione's.

"Just having fun, Patil," said Draco casually, sticking his arm around Hermione's waist. He pulled Hermione closer and kissed her again. Parvati looked utterly bewildered.

Instead of saying anything, she slowly walked into her dormitory, still staring at the two with confusion. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned in for more; but instead of Hermione's lips, he found her hand in the way.

"Granger," said Draco, pinching her waist.

"Not here, Draco. Not now," said Hermione, kissing Draco on the cheek. She then proceeded to skip off to bed, not even caring that Lavender and Parvati were gaping at her as she winked at Draco before closing the door.

He smirked, scratched the door and started to walk down to the Slytherin common room. He walked alone, his hands in his pockets, satisfied with what had so recently become of a terrible situation.

_You can't get through life by just kissing every girl you see_.

Sure I can.

_It's not that easy_.

Who says?

He argued with himself all the way down to the gloomy Slytherin common room where he found Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sitting very close together. Pansy's eyes turned to her former lover and her face lit up in embarrassment.

"Draco! Where have you been?" asked Pansy nervously as Blaise scooted away.

"With Granger," said Draco simply, not giving any sign of wanting to talk. Nevertheless, he sat down opposite them.

"How is she?" asked Pansy, giving a small smile.

"Fine," said Draco. He kicked his feet up on the silvery table and laid back just as he had on Hermione's bed.

"I heard Weasley got that Brown girl," Blaise piped up.

Draco's face reddened at the mention of their two names.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Pansy in alarm.

"I think Granger still likes the Weasel," said Draco, putting his feet back down and running his fingers through his bleach-blonde hair.

"No she doesn't," said Pansy reassuringly.

"Doesn't matter. She's all mine anyway."

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

What did I say? Still an emotional roller-coaster.

So, we're nearing the end, thank you for sticking around so long! xx

Anyways, _review,_ it makes me happy.

Love, Xan

P.S. Spot any mistakes? Tell me!


End file.
